French Love and a New Beginning
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: Jessica meets Sylvain Grenier at a restaurant one night and falls in love, will everything work out and will she get the new beginning she's always wanted.
1. Default Chapter

**French Love and a New Beginning**

**By Aaron Helms aka Vladmir Beatha**

**Chapter One**

**Jessica Madelyn Parker made her way into Ruby Tuesday's looking to set her teeth into the Triple Play. She was really hungry and wanted to eat before making the two hour drive back home. She had been at a WWE House Show and all the yelling and screaming she did made her hungry and tired.**

**She got inside and was immediately seated. There was hardly anyone in the place considering the late hour. The few people who were in the restaurant cast a curious glance in her direction but she didn't blame them considering that she was wearing a John Cena "Ruck Fules" Tshirt, blue jeans with marker designs all over them, a WWE RAW hat and wrist bands made out of ladies panty hose. She looked over the menu, trying to find exactly what she wanted.**

**She was brought out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat, she looked up and into the friendly eyes of Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier, two WWE Superstars. "May we sit here" Sylvain said indicating the other two seats on her table "it's not everyday we meet a fan who's lounging in the same restaurant as we". "Of course you can sit there" Jessie said "its not everyday I get to eat a meal with two of my favorite WWE Superstars" Jessie put a spin on Sylvain's earlier words and smiled cheekily at the two men. They sat down and a waitress brought them two menus. The sat silently pouring over the selections on the menu until the waitress came back and took their order.**

**"So we're two of your favorite superstars" Rob asked when the waitress left. "Oh yes" Jessie smiled sheepishly "I like wrestlers who are unique and who don't fade into the background". Both men chuckled at her red face and she decided to throw them for a loop "it also helps that you two have the two best asses in the business". Her words had the desired effect and they both turned red and looked down at the table. After a few minutes of them asking questions about why she was a fan (because it helped her escape the harshness of everyday life), who else she was a fan of (Rene Dupree, John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Mark Jindrak, Luther Reigns, Kurt Angle, Matt Hardy, Lita, Trish, Stacy, Victoria), what some of her favorite moments were (Kane vs Undertaker WMXX, Kurt Angle/Stephanie McMahon storyline, Jericho's Hilite Reel) and how long she had been a fan (since she was in her mothers' womb) the food finally came.**

**"So Jessie are you from around here" Rob said taking a bite of the humongous cheeseburger he ordered, she didn't think he realized how big it would be judging by the way his mouth dropped open for a split second when he first saw it. "I live about two hours from here" I said eating a few fries "I came to see the show and all, although I definitely wouldn't mind living here because I love the city". She noticed that ever since they sat down that Sylvain had kept his gaze mostly on her, only looking away to look at his food or to acknowlege Rob when he spoke directly to him. She didn't find it creepy surprisingly though, actually she kind of liked the idea that he may have been checking her out.**

**After they were finished eating they sat for a while longer just chatting. She asked them about all sorts of things, winning the tag titles, being pretty much hated by a lot of the populice in the US, and if they were single (Rob wasn't he was dating Victoria, Sylvain was, when she found this out she started turning cartwheels in her head). After they had been sitting around for around thirty minutes a waitress came and told them that they were closing. They got up and started for the door.**

**Jessie inconspicuously grabbed a business card from her purse that had her contact information in it and palmed it. They walked Jessie to her car and Rob leaned over and gave her a hug "he likes you, i can tell" he whispered in her ear before pulling back. Sylvain pulled her into a hug as well and she took the opportunity to slip the card into his pocket before he pulled back. She met Rob's eyes as she did so and saw him smile and wink at her. She looked away as Sylvain pulled away from her and bid her "adieu". She bid them goodbye and turned to unlock her car door. The two men made sure she was safely in her car before turning to walk to their own. She watched them walk to their car in her rear view mirror as she drove away. She was more focused on Sylvain's ass than anything though. As she saw Sylvain get into the car she hoped that he would find the card before he decided to wash the pants he was wearing.**


	2. Chapter 2 AKA Stress

Chapter Two

It had been a few days since Jessie had had dinner with Rob and Sylvain, and when she had gotten home it had taken her a few hours to fall asleep. She finally did so in the wee hours of the dawn, the first rays of sunlight creeping across her face highlighting the smile on her lips, the one that Sylvain Grenier had put there.

It had taken her few days but she slowly got back into her normal routine and put Sylvain out of her mind. He hadn't called yet, not that she had expected him to but a part of her was looking forward to his call. It had been a while since she had been attracted to someone who seemed like a genuinely nice guy and she had intended to take full advantage of it. But she couldn't do that when she wasn't in touch with said guy.

She had been doing a lot of sulking and binge eating since that night. She had it in her mind that Sylvain wouldn't call and that made her very depressed. She was in the middle of one of those binges when her phone rang shrilly and loudly. She put down her tub of chocolate-chocolate chip ice cream, paused her Brad Pitt movie and hauled herself off of the couch to get the phone. It had rang six times by the time she picked it up, she hoped whoever was on the other line didn't hang-up before she answered.

"Hello" she said sounding a little perturbed because of being interrupted from her binging.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Jessica, it is Sylvain Grenier" she heard the heavy accent of her dream man come over the phone. She almost squealed with delight but held off at the last moment

"Hey how's it going" she immediately smacked herself in the head for sounding so dumb.

"It is going well, I suppose. I am just sitting around waiting on the house show to start and decided to call you and hear your beautiful voice to put a smile on my face". Jessica was blushing heavily by the time he was finished talking. She couldn't believe how suave and nice he was being.

"Oh really" she said with a small smile on her lips "Well I'm glad to be of service but aren't you supposed to have a scowl on your face when you go out in front of the crowd". Sylvain chuckled and it sounded like silk to her ears.

"Touché Jessica but behind the curtain I am allowed a smile".

"Well then I guess I have to see what I can do to put one there".

"Well all you would have to do is say that you would go out on a date with moi". After Sylvain said this Jessie was rendered speechless. She couldn't believe that he, Sylvain Grenier, was asking her on a date. It seemed impossible, but at the same time probable.

"Well" she said trying to sound bored "I GUESS I could but it would be SUCH a bother".

"I am so glad that you would be taking time out of your busy schedule for me, Mon Cher" Sylvain said catching on to the joke that she was playing. Her heart did a little flip flop at the French nickname he called her, even though she had no idea what it meant she thought it was sweet of him.

She chuckled as she had a thought of that if the nickname was something vulgar or unflattering that she might not like it so much.

"What are you laughing so beautifully about Jessica" Sylvain said breaking her thoughts. She blushed again at having been caught in her thoughts and stuttered out an excuse

"My cat was playing with the phone cord". She had no cat, detested them really, but that was the first thing that came to mind. She wanted to take it back the minute it left her mouth but could not. Oh well too late now.

She and Sylvain chatted a few more minutes and he had to go do his match. It was decided that she would meet him in Toronto, Canada for their date. He found out that she had always wanted to go to the city and immediately said that was where the date would be. It worked out that the WWE would be there in a week. Good timing for her. As soon as she thought of the impending date she got nervous. She picked up the phone and made a few calls. One was to her best friends Mandy and Amber to ask them to go with her to the mall the next day for a shopping trip to get her outfit that she would wear on the date. Another phone call was to her hair stylist to make an appointment to have her hair cut and styled. A last call was made to a spa for a day of relaxation because she knew by the time she got through with everything she would need it. She finally went to bed at ten. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke up and immediately groaned. Today was the day that she and her two best friends, Mandy and Amber, would be going to the mall to pick out what she would be wearing on her date with Sylvain. She was dreading it. Mandy and Amber were complete opposites of Jessie. Jessie was a Goth/Punk type girl at heart; Mandy and Amber were girly girls. Jessie hardly wore makeup, Mandy and Amber caked it on. Jessie listened to Disturbed and Marilyn Manson religiously, Mandy and Amber were obsessed with the Backstreet Boys, Nsync and their idol was Jessica Simpson. 'Yes sir' Jessie thought to herself rolling out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom 'today will be a great day'.

Jessie heard knocking on the door as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing aMarilyn Manson shirt, black pants, black wristbands that she made out of panty hose, black boots that she fondly nicknamed 'Asskickers' and a black WWE hat pulled low over her face. She walked over and opened the door and was greeted by the smiling faces of her best friends. She bit back a groan and walked outside and locked the door behind her.

Mandy looked at her appearance and a scowl came over her pretty blonde features

"No wonder you wanted our help today, I swear Jessie if you'd wear a little makeup and a few dresses and skirts more often then you would look a lot better".

"Bite me" Jessie said brushing past the two girls and making her way to her 1992 Nissan Altima.

"What's up your butt" Amber said getting in the backseat of the car "You usually just laugh off Mandy's ditzy and rude comments".

"Hey" Mandy said looking offended "I am not rude just truthful".

"Yeah and I have thighs like Nicole Kidman" Amber said giving Mandy a look that clearly read 'you don't know when to shut up sometimes'.

"I'm just nervous about my date you guys" Jessie said turning toward the direction of the mall.

"Aww" Mandy said leaning over and hugging her friend "It'll be ok, we'll get ya a pretty dress, some makeup, jewelry and you will knock his little French socks off".

The three girls walked through the mall a bit before going into JC Penny Outlet Store. There they found a lot of nice dressy clothes. Mandy and Amber looked through the clothes like women possessed while Jessie just stood back and let them work. After about thirty minutes she had tried on dozens of outfits. They decided finally on a red turtle neck shirt, a red and black swirled skirt, black high heeled boots, and a black leather jacket. It set her back 314.56. Next they went to Norsten's Jewelers. There she picked out a silver necklace that had an angel charm on it, a silver ring that had a dark red stone, and ruby and onyx earrings. She spent 1400 on that.

After they were done shopping they went to Red Lobster and ate. Small talk was made between bites and before long they were ready to go. Jessie dropped Mandy and Amber off at their homes before going to her hair appointment.

She walked in and was immediately seated. She had been coming to this place for years so she didn't wait long to be taken back. "So what are we doing today" Anna her stylist asked. Anna was a tall woman with jet black hair and many piercings. She may have looked like a freak but she was good with hair. Anna and Jessie discussed her hair for a few seconds and Anna set to work.

Two hours later Anna was done with Jessie's hair. It was cut to shoulder length, flipped up at the tips, her bangs had a slight curl to them and the whole thing was dyed a honey blonde with lighter blonde and light red highlights. She looked very similar to Jennifer Anniston and her green eyes just POPPED. She was very happy with the final product. She bought some shampoo and conditioner and paid before leaving.

After her hair appointment she went home and vegged out the rest of the day. She watched TV and ate junk food before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Going to Sylvain

'OK I am officially freaking out' Jessie thought to herself as the plane got closer and closer to Toronto 'I need to be back in the spa'. Jessie closed her eyes and tried to remember the breathing exercises that the annoying man that was over the Yoga class had taught them. When she couldn't remember anything she flagged down a stewardess for some hard liquor. She hated flying. She thought about asking Sylvain if she could drive to Canada but she thought he might laugh at her.

'Well that wasn't so bad' Jessie thought as she made her way through the airport 'of course you did have 3 glasses of wine'. She made her way to the car rental but thought that she was a little too inebriated to drive so she turned and took herself and her bags to the front to catch a cab. She was supposed to meet Sylvain at the hotel that the WWE were staying at and ride with him and a few others to the show. After the show they were going on their date. He told her they were going somewhere special and she couldn't wait.

She flagged down a cab and told them where to go. As the cab sped down the street she took the time to look at the scenery. It was beautiful, white snow, nice clean streets, people all over the place smiling and laughing. It was enchanting and she could see why people loved it so much. She was so wrapped up in the scenery that she didn't notice the cab pull up to the hotel. She paid the driver and got out and took her bags. As she was turned to pick up her bags she heard a voice close to her ear whisper "Why don't you let me get those they are much too heavy looking for a delicate girl like yourself" she whirled around, ready to attack whoever it was should she need to, and came face to face with the smiling face of Sylvain.

She took a second to look him over; he was wearing white dress pants, a light blue short sleeved shirt with a dark blue jean jacket over it and a pair of sunglasses. Overall he looked very good.

"Ok," she said finally "they are a bit heavy". She was the first to admit that she had maybe brought too much, but she didn't know how long she was going to stay and she wanted to be prepared.

He took the bags from her and they made their way into the hotel.

OK PPL UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE ON THIS!


	4. The Show

Jessie was excited. She would be meeting the people she watched on TV every Monday night AND she would be going on her date with Sylvain. Presently she was sitting in the passenger side seat of a car with Sylvain on the way to the arena. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sylvain taking her hand and asking "What's making Mon Cherie so quiet?" 

"Oh just wondering if everyone will like me" she said lamely, making her sound like an insecure little girl.

"Mon ami, they will love you, what is not to love. But it doesn't matter if they like you or not because I like you and you are going on the date with me not them." when Sylvain finished he put on a cheeky smile, making his dimples come out and the resemblance he had to a little kid show up.

"Your right" Jessie said brazenly "it doesn't matter". Sylvain reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a small kiss. The rest of the ride was done in silence.

When they got to the arena Sylvain took his bag of extra clothes and ring gear in one hand and Jessie's hand in the other, walking them both through the back door of the arena at a pace that was much too fast for Jessie's nervous body. But in hindsight was very leisurely. They walked through the backstage not passing anyone of importance, just a few ring crew people. Suddenly Jessie felt hands covering her eyes, and since Sylvain's hands were occupied at the moment with one of her hands and his bag she knew it was not him. She dropped Sylvain's hand and flipped the person who had her eyes covered over her head on to the ground in front of them. She was mortified when she saw Rob curled on the ground trying to get his breath back from where it had been forced out of his lungs from the impact. "OH MY GOD ROB" Jessie said worriedly, kneeling beside him "I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU".

"Damn...Jessie...if you...wanted...to flip me...you could have...asked me to take ya to the ring or something and...not done it on the cold, hard, concrete floor" Rob said slowly getting his breath back and smiling up at her to let her know he was alright and that he was kidding around with her.

Jessie heard hysterical laughter and looked over to find Sylvain doubled over on the ground laughing his little French fool head off. She lightly kicked him and said "Shuddup or I might just do the same to you".

"Oh...haha...please no...Mademoiselle Jessie...I will stop...hahahaha...I promise" Sylvain looked at her with a straight face before breaking out in hysterical laughter once more.

By this time Rob had gotten up off the ground and was standing beside Jessie. She looked over at him and put a small smile on her face "Come on Robert" she said in a horrible French accent "let us leave the Pepe LePew want to be and you can introduce me to your co workers". She laughed at her poor attempt at mocking Sylvain, took Rob's arm and laced it with her own before pulling him down the hall.

Once Sylvain realized that Jessie had taken off with Rob he stopped laughing, picked up his bag, and sprinted off down the hall after them. "You know it is not nice leaving your date lying in the middle of the hall on the cold hard floor" Sylvain said with a little pout on his face.

"Well you're the one that decided to laugh like a hyena" Jessie said smirking at Rob and winking at him to go along with her.

"What is a hyena" Sylvain said, genuine confusion on his face.

"You are too cute" Jessie said dropping Rob's arm and jumping up into Sylvain's arms and wrapping her legs and arms around his waist and neck respectively.

"Tell me something I don't know" Sylvain said staring into Jessie's eyes. A magnetic force of energy was keeping their respective gazes locked together.

"You can't handle your liquor" Rob said, making Sylvain and Jessie break their gazes and look at Rob.

"OH" Jessie said "gossip, share" she said looking expectedly at Rob.

"He gets all loud and acts like a jackass after only three glasses of wine" Rob said laughing lightly, probably remembering a particular incident. "There was this one time we were in New York and me and him went to this bar, a couple of fans came over and we were talking and drinking with them. Well Sylvain had been pounding the wine and had a nice buzz going. Someone started singing Happy Birthday to someone else at a table over on the other side of the restaurant. Well Sylvain started shouting 'SHUDDUP YOU POOR EXCUSES FOR PAVAROTTI WANT TO BE'S WHAT YOU ARE DOING SHOULD BE OUTLAWED AND BE CONSIDERED A CRIME AGAINST HEARING' well needless to say all four of us got kicked out of the bar". By the time Rob had finished the story he and Jessie were in hysterics of laughter.

Sylvain was still holding Jessie and had to tighten his grip on her legs to keep her from tumbling to the ground. He didn't think the story was that funny but he kept quiet and let Rob and Jessie have their fun.

After a few minutes Jessie and Rob settled down and they took Jessie to meet a few of the other superstars and some of the divas that had congregated in the catering area to socialize a while before getting down to business and rehearsing the show.

Jessie reflected back on the last few hours as she sat in her front row seat waiting for the show to start. She had met a lot of people and everyone was very nice. She smiled to herself as she remembered when Rob and Sylvain had introduced her to Dave Batista. On the show he looks like this big bad ass but he was very soft spoken and shy in person. She blushed as she remembered that he jokingly told her she had a nice rack which led Sylvain to tackle him to the ground and they 'wrestled around' for a few minutes.

She had hit it off with Randy Orton's girlfriend Nadia. She was a very nice girl, very pretty too. Her father was Egyptian and she had long black hair, brown eyes and beautiful olive skin that had been tanned a dark brown. She was a little ditzy but that didn't bother Jessie as her friends back home were also. She felt that she would get to be good friends with Nadia. She was actually sitting with Nadia to watch the show but the dark skinned beauty was off buying sodas for her and Jessie.

"Damn it the show needs to start soon" Nadia said sitting beside Jessie and bringing Jessie out of her thoughts.

"Yea I know haha" Jessie said smiling at the girl "but I mean it may be that we just want to see our men tear it up".

"HELL YEA BABY" Nadia screamed "I just hope they don't have Randy carrying on that dumbass concussion storyline tonight it makes me worry when he has to act like he has a concussion because I never can tell if he's acting or if its real until I get backstage to see him".

"What about the storyline he has with Stacy" Jessie said turning to see Nadia's reaction "how do you feel about that".

"Oh well it kind of bothers me when I see them acting all flirty toward each other on screen but I know that Randy loves me and that Stacy has Andrew so I just put it out of my mind".

"Girl that takes a lot of balls, I don't know if I would be able to do it" Jessie said as the house lights went down and the spot lights went on signaling that the show was beginning.

The two girls had the time of their lives during the dark matches and Sunday Night Heat taping. None of the wrestlers they saw were of any fascination to them so they spent their time heckling the no names and talking to each other through the matches.

Finally the music for RAW started and the pyro went off. The first few matches were very good. Muhammad Hassan beat Chris Jericho,  
Chris Benoit had a good match with Ric Flair which Benoit won, and Shelton Benjamin beat the stuffing out of Maven who had been giving him a hard time for the past few weeks.

After the two men had left the ring the familiar music of La Resistance filled the arena and fans all over started booing.

The two girls looked at each other with a grin before standing up and screaming at the top of their lungs. When the two men got near them they both had to hold in their laughter at the girls wild antics.

The match went as well as it could with La Resistance getting the win. Jessie found herself cringing alot more than she usually did, especially when Sylvain hit the mat. The matched ended with La Resistance winning. On the way back the two guys stopped to kiss Jessie's cheek before continuing to the back letting the next match begin.

"HEY NOTHING YOU CAN SAY NOTHINGS GOING TO CHANGE WHAT YOUVE DONE TO ME" as soon as the music started everyone got on their feet and cheered. Nadia screamed so loud in Jessie's ear she thought she might have busted an ear drum.

Randy came out looking good as usual. He had on new tights that were black with little dark blue squiggles all over them. His opponent was Batista.

When Batista came out Jessie marveled at how that sweet, nice, quiet, shy man she met earlier could do a complete 180 and become so big and bad. He was definitely a good actor.

The match was very back and forth with each man giving it their all. In the end Batista gave Randy a big Batista Bomb to win the match. When the match was over Randy laid on the mat playing up the concussion angle and Stacy ran down the ramp looking concerned. She slid into the ring and cradled Randy's head into her lap. They whispered back and forth to each other before Stacy leaned down and kissed Randy lightly on the lips. Randy slowly made his way up and to the back with Stacy 'helping' him the entire way.

Jessie looked over to Nadia and found her with tears falling down her face "I'm guessing that you didn't know about the kiss" she said lamely trying to break the seriousness of the situation with some levity. Nadia just got up and made her way backstage not saying a word, Jessie quickly followed knowing that she couldn't get backstage by herself.

While Nadia went off to find Randy Jessie stood just inside the backstage area looking around not really knowing what to do.

"Lost jolie fleur" she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Sylvain standing there wearing a pair of khaki pants, white button up shirt, and a black pleather jacket. He looked good enough to eat.

"Yea" she said, a smile on her lips "I'm looking for this incredibly hot French guy who's taking me on a date tonight".

"Well" Sylvain said catching the joke "I think I can help you find him" he leaned down to kiss her but she cracked a joke before he could.

"Ok thank you. I mean he kinda has a girly name, I mean seriously who would name a kid Rene" she chuckled at the shocked look that came over Sylvain's face.

"Mon ami do not tease me like that. Besides his accent is fake, mine is vrai" Sylvain said capturing her lips in a kiss that left her body tingling with arousal.

"I hope vrai means real or there might be a problem" Jessie said, her brain temporarily shut off from the kiss.

Sylvain laughed at her and said "Oui it does I really need to teach you French. I feel more comfortable speaking it and sometimes slip into it without knowing that I have done it".

"You do fine with English" Jessie said grabbing Sylvain's hand as they began walking. They walked out to Sylvain's rental and he started driving, Jessie not knowing where they were going.

Sylvain pulled up at the hotel and Jessie looked at him strangely. "We need to change clothes" he said "the place we are going is a little more formal than jeans and t shirts. I have arranged it so that you can change in Christy Hemme's room so that I can pick you up and be surprised at your appearance".

They made their way upstairs and stopped at their hotel room before Sylvain showed her to Christy's room so she could change. He introduced the girls to each other and Jessie immediately liked Christy. She was vibrant and bubbly.

It took Jessie about an hour to get ready. She put on the dress she bought at the mall and added the accessories. Christy helped her with hair and makeup and she waited on Sylvain to arrive.

After about 15 mins of waiting there was a knock on the door. Christy went over and opened it...


	5. Chapter 5 the date

"Maven" Christy squealed throwing her arms around the man's neck "oh I forgot about our date tonight, I look a mess" Jessie rolled her eyes when Christy said this, the woman had on a maroon shimmer top, low rise jeans, and black low cut boots she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"Oh hush you look beautiful" Maven said leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. She blushed and smacked him on the arm telling him he was a liar.

"You can stay here and wait for Sylvain" Christy said turning back and looking at Jessie "he should be here soon" with that she and Maven left not looking back once at Jessie.

Jessie sat there on the bed wondering where Sylvain was; she looked at the clock and noticed that almost an hour and a half had passed since she had been dropped off at the room. Finally after looking at the clock for the fifth time in two minutes there was a knock on the door.

She went and opened the door and Sylvain was standing on the other side. He had on black pants, a beige turtle neck sweater and a black leather blazer over it. He looked absolutely delicious "hi" she said simply looking in his eyes with a smile.

"Bonjour Mon Ami" he said taking her hand in his and kissing the knuckles softly. He brought his other hand from behind his back and handed her a bouquet of roses, there were orange ones, deep pink ones, yellow ones, white ones, and one lone red one right in the middle, the bouquet was absolutely beautiful. She took the bouquet and inhaled the beautiful fragrance that they omitted. She smiled up at him and said "thank you".

"Votre accueil" Sylvain said taking Jessie's hand and gently leading her down the hallway. They walked down the hallway and to the door of the room she and Sylvain were sharing. Jessie was confused but didn't say anything. Sylvain took a key card out of his pocket and opened the door.

As the door swung open Jessie gasped in shock. The room was bathed in candle light, bouquets of roses were set in different places around the room; there were white ones, light pink ones, and tea ones. In the middle of the room a small table was set up with a white sheer table cloth covering it, one small candle was in the middle and two covered dishes of food placed on either side.

Sylvain lead her into the room and pulled her chair out for her to sit down and pushed it in when she did. He walked over and sat down at his chair before uncovering both of their plates. Jessie looked down at the wonderful food and felt her mouth water. It was some pasta, seafood, chicken combination and it looked delicious.

Sylvain reached down and pulled out a bottle of wine from the floor, he poured them both a glass and said "bon apatite mon petit". She picked up her fork and brought some of the food to her mouth. She bit in and it was as delicious as it looked. She moaned at the taste and closed her eyes. She heard Sylvain chuckle at her and she looked up at him.

"Is it that easy to make you moan" he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Shut up and eat your food" she bent her head over her food so he wouldn't see her blush. She felt Sylvain's hand touch her chin lightly bringing it up so she would meet his gaze. Once she did he leaned across the table and kissed her lightly on the lips. The sensation sent tingles from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and she loved it. No one had ever made her feel as special as Sylvain had in the short amount of time that she had known him.

They spent the rest of dinner eating in silence, conversation not really needed. Once they had their fill of food and wine Sylvain lead her from the table over to a small barren section of the room. He turned on a little stereo system and the soft music of Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton came through the speakers. He took her hands in his and wrapped them around his neck. He gently grasped her waist beneath his fingertips and they began to sway to the music.

As they danced Jessie listened to the lyrics of the song and decided that they fit her mood perfectly. She had always loved Eric Clapton and she thought that this was one of the best love songs around.

_It's late in the evening _

_She's wondering' what clothes to wear _

_She puts on her make-up_

_And brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right"  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

_We go to a party And everyone turns to see This beautiful lady Walking around with me_

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right"  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

_It's time to go home now And I've got an aching' head So I give her the car keys And she helps me to bed_

_And then I tell her As I turn out the light I say my darling', you were wonderful tonight Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight _

Once the song was over the tune changed to a slower song called "Fur Elise". She looked up into Sylvain's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It started out very soft and began to slowly deepen. Time stood still as the two loves were wrapped up in exploring each others mouths. She felt Sylvain slowly walking backward, keeping his grip on her waist. They kept kissing as they fell back on to the bed, too wrapped up in each other to really care. Sylvain began to unzip her dress and she broke the kiss "Sylvain I've never..." she trailed off not willing to finish the sentence.

"Do you trust me beau" Sylvain whispered looking at her with passion in his eyes. She did trust him. She slowly nodded and Sylvain brought his lips over hers in another kiss. She felt his hands on her zipper again and slowly it came down. She felt his hands on her bare back and moaned at the electricity that his touch sent through her body. Suddenly the song changed and a song came on that fit the situation perfectly and made the moment that the two were sharing even more perfect, it was Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers. She almost wept at the emotions going through her as she listened to the song. She felt perfect. Sylvain was making love to her and had made her feel beautiful all night.

_Oh my love My darling I've hungered for your touch A long lonely time As time goes by so slowly That time can do so much Are you still mine?  
I need your love I...I need your love God speed your love To me Lonely rivers flow To the sea To the sea To the open arms Of the sea Lonely rivers sigh "Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home Wait for me._

_Oh my love My darling I've hungered, hungered for your touch A long lonely time And I know that time goes by so slowly That time can do so much Are you still mine?  
I need your love I...I need your love God speed your love To me Ooooooooooh._

As Sylvain slowly entered her and took her virginity she gasped and sank her head into his shoulder to keep from crying out. "Nayez pas peur" Sylvain whispered softly in her ear. He let her get accustomed to her and once he felt her relax he slowly started making love to her. He was very gentle in his actions. She never felt more alive. She felt like 1000 tiny matches were lying against her skin. She was on fire with passion. She moaned his name, begging him to do more, never wanting the sweet torture to end.

She and Sylvain made love all night long. She was very happy and content and never wanted the night to end. It was perfect.

As the first rays of the sun came through the window Sylvain rolled them over so that she was lying on his chest and they fell asleep holding each other in their arms, feeling peaceful and loved contented smiles on both of their lips.


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Day

A/N: HEY! This is the next anticipated chapter. Hopefully starting with this chapter things will start to pick up. Although it is kind of short I think the events in this chapter will open doors for me to explore later on down the road. Remember to read and REVIEW! I am a review whore and love the kind words all of you have to say. 

Jessie woke up and slowly got her bearings. She looked at Sylvain who was still asleep and smiled. Last night had been magical, it had been...perfect. He had made her first time making love an experience she would never forget. 

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, today was an off day for Sylvain and she wanted to go explore the city. She picked out some clothes from her suitcase and started the shower after adjusting it to just the right temperature. She climbed in the shower and started washing her body. As she washed she thought back over the previous night, she couldn't believe the detail that Sylvain had put into it. It was only their first date after all. 

She was startled when she felt a pair of hands on the back of her neck. "It's me baby" Sylvain whispered in her ear. He continued to massage her neck and shoulders, gently kissing certain spots every once in a while.

After a while the water started getting cold so they both got out and got dressed. "What do you want to do today baby" Sylvain said once they were both dressed i warm clothing, ready for a day on the town.

"I dunno you know this place better than I do, why dont you just show me around" Jessie said bending down to tie her shoe, she gasped a bit and shot up, her shoe remaining untied. She noticed Sylvain looking at her strangely and smiled sheepishly at him "I guess I'm a little sore from last night". He chuckled at her and bent down to tie her shoe for her.

Once they were dressed they decided to forgo sightseeing and go shopping at the mall. The mall was a huge place, it had everything you could think of. Jessie pulled Sylvain in and out of stores of all kinds. Her favorite was the aquarium in the middle of the mall. Jessie had always enjoyed fish and this was one of the better aquariums that she had been to. 

They went into the petstore and Jessie immediately laid her eyes on an adorable English bulldog puppy. It had short stubby legs and an adorable overbite. It was almost completely white and had blue eyes. She played around with it a while before Sylvain said that he was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat. She agreed and with one last look to the puppy she followed Sylvain out of the mall. 

They decided to be different and go to a small hole-in-the-wall diner. The place was almost desserted. The only other people besides the staff were an old couple sitting at the counter. Sylvain and Jessie got a table near the back and Sylvain kept his sunglasses and hat on making Jessie laugh "you know your more conspicuous WITH those on then if you didn't have them on". He agreed and removed them. Jessie loved this because she could look into his eyes. They soon had their meals and began to chow down in silence. Both just relishing in the companionship they shared. After they ate they decided to go back to the hotel and rest for a while. 

Once they got back to the hotel Jessie saw Nadia sitting on one of the big couches in the lobby with her head in her hands, she appeared to be crying. Jessie kissed Sylvain and told him she'd be up in the room later after she talked with Jessie. After he had walked away she walked over to the crying brunette and sat down beside her. Nadia looked up and saw who it was. She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile "hi". "Hi" Jessie said "what's up". "I broke up with Randy" Nadia said before breaking into hysterics again. "What" Jessie said, shocked "why". Jessie hadn't known Nadia that long but she could see that Nadia loved Randy and couldn't believe that they had broken up. "He cheated on me with Stacy Keibler" Nadia managed to say "that kiss yesterday wasn't story line, Stacy got carried away and kissed him in the ring. You know I knew that something was up. He had been staying out kinda late some nights, he always was 'busy' backstage, he always looked like he had some kind of secret. I guess I know now what that secret is". 

Nadia and Jessie talked a few more minutes before Jessie excused herself to go upstairs. Once she reached the room she went in and saw Sylvain seemingly asleep on the bed. He had changed into a pair of sweat pants and had forgone a shirt. He looked adorable and downright sexy. She laid down by him and snuggled up to him. He reached around and pulled her close to him, still asleep. The last thing she remembered before falling into dreamland was whispering "I love you Sylvain, more than you'll ever know". 


	7. Chapter 7 A Break Up

A/N: HEY! This is the next anticipated chapter. Hopefully starting with this chapter things will start to pick up. Although it is kind of short I think the events in this chapter will open doors for me to explore later on down the road. Remember to read and REVIEW! I am a review whore and love the kind words all of you have to say. Short chap I know but I couldnt think really well and I had to get something up for all my readers.

Jessie woke up and slowly got her bearings. She looked at Sylvain who was still asleep and smiled. Last night had been magical, it had been...perfect. He had made her first time making love an experience she would never forget. 

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, today was an off day for Sylvain and she wanted to go explore the city. She picked out some clothes from her suitcase and started the shower after adjusting it to just the right temperature. She climbed in the shower and started washing her body. As she washed she thought back over the previous night, she couldn't believe the detail that Sylvain had put into it. It was only their first date after all. 

She was startled when she felt a pair of hands on the back of her neck. "It's me baby" Sylvain whispered in her ear. He continued to massage her neck and shoulders, gently kissing certain spots every once in a while.

After a while the water started getting cold so they both got out and got dressed. "What do you want to do today baby" Sylvain said once they were both dressed i warm clothing, ready for a day on the town.

"I dunno you know this place better than I do, why dont you just show me around" Jessie said bending down to tie her shoe, she gasped a bit and shot up, her shoe remaining untied. She noticed Sylvain looking at her strangely and smiled sheepishly at him "I guess I'm a little sore from last night". He chuckled at her and bent down to tie her shoe for her.

Once they were dressed they decided to forgo sightseeing and go shopping at the mall. The mall was a huge place, it had everything you could think of. Jessie pulled Sylvain in and out of stores of all kinds. Her favorite was the aquarium in the middle of the mall. Jessie had always enjoyed fish and this was one of the better aquariums that she had been to. 

They went into the petstore and Jessie immediately laid her eyes on an adorable English bulldog puppy. It had short stubby legs and an adorable overbite. It was almost completely white and had blue eyes. She played around with it a while before Sylvain said that he was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat. She agreed and with one last look to the puppy she followed Sylvain out of the mall. 

They decided to be different and go to a small hole-in-the-wall diner. The place was almost desserted. The only other people besides the staff were an old couple sitting at the counter. Sylvain and Jessie got a table near the back and Sylvain kept his sunglasses and hat on making Jessie laugh "you know your more conspicuous WITH those on than if you didn't have them on". He agreed and removed them. Jessie loved this because she could look into his eyes. They soon had their meals and began to chow down in silence. Both just relishing in the companionship they shared. After they ate they decided to go back to the hotel and rest for a while. 

Once they got back to the hotel Jessie saw Nadia sitting on one of the big couches in the lobby with her head in her hands, she appeared to be crying. Jessie kissed Sylvain and told him she'd be up in the room later after she talked with Nadia. After he had walked away she walked over to the crying brunette and sat down beside her. Nadia looked up and saw who it was. She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile "hi". "Hi" Jessie said "what's up". "I broke up with Randy" Nadia said before breaking into hysterics again. "What" Jessie said, shocked "why". Jessie hadn't known Nadia that long but she could see that Nadia loved Randy and couldn't believe that they had broken up. "He cheated on me with Stacy Keibler" Nadia managed to say "that kiss yesterday wasn't story line, Stacy got carried away and kissed him in the ring. You know I knew that something was up. He had been staying out kinda late some nights, he always was 'busy' backstage, he always looked like he had some kind of secret. I guess I know now what that secret is". 

Nadia and Jessie talked a few more minutes before Jessie excused herself to go upstairs. Once she reached the room she went in and saw Sylvain seemingly asleep on the bed. He had changed into a pair of sweat pants and had forgone a shirt. He looked adorable and downright sexy. She laid down by him and snuggled up to him. He reached around and pulled her close to him, still asleep. The last thing she remembered before falling into dreamland was whispering "I love you Sylvain, more than you'll ever know". 


End file.
